creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Tough Love
Dear Diary, Hey, it's me again. I just thought I'd put the worst day of my life in this old thing. I'VE BEEN STOOD UP. I think my date thinks it's OK to leave me at a restaurant. Well, it's not, OK? I closed my diary. "I hate him," I muttered to myself. I played with my spaghetti with my fork. I hated it when people leave me at restaurants. That was actually the 9th time someone's done that to me. So what if I was different? So what if I stalked people at my school and laughed like a psycho? That doesn't mean anything... Does it? I got out my umbrella and went outside in the pouring rain. I shuffled in the pocket of my jacket to find my wireless radio. I flipped the switch. "Happy valentine's day, everyone!" the dude on the radio cheered. I flipped the switch back off. Last thing I needed was to listen to some crap about today. I thought today was going to be the best day ever. I thought I was going to be happy listening to the radio. Guess not. I kept walking down the streets, with no one really around me. Just like my heart, huh, ''I thought to myself gloomily. Water splashed all over my umbrella. I looked up. Some little kid just poured some water from a bucket on top of my head. "What the heck?!" I shouted, shaking my fist. The little kid giggled and ran back inside his apartment. "Why am I abandoned on Valentine's Day?!" I shouted at the sky. It answered me thunder. I frowned. "Whatever, I'm going home," I muttered, as I tread down the street. About five minutes later, the rain started to really pour. I started to walk with a pace. I knew there was some sort of severe thunderstorm going on. I started to run. The rain was pouring like crazy and the wind blew my umbrella out of my hands. "Dang it!" I told myself when I saw the umbrella tumble down the sidewalk. I didn't have time to catch it. I kept walking. The time I reached my house, my mom opened the door and pulled me inside. It looked like the lights had burned out, since there were candles everywhere. "Marcy, come here," my mom said, as she pulled me into the closet. "What's going on, mom?" I asked. "There was a tornado warning on TV," she said. My eyes widened. "What?" I said. My mom lightly pushed me into the closet. "We're staying in here until the weather stops," she said, getting inside and closing the door. I could hear the sound of wind crashing outside. I hugged my knees and closed my eyes tightly. I pressed myself closer to my mom. I felt like an idiot, being so scared and hugging my mom. It was like I was 4 years old, and I was in high school. Not cool for me... ''Dear diary, '' ''The tornado has stopped. It has apparently destroyed half of the city, including the restaurant I was at last night. It hit it almost fifteen minutes after I had left. It is said it killed a bunch of people. It must've been really severe. The news is talking about the people that died in it. Stay tuned... I dropped my diary. I couldn't believe it. So many people had died. I kept watching, my eyes glued to the screen. Then it happened. "Daren Woods, high school died at Lightwake Avenue. The injured chef at the restaurant "Pizza Palace" said that he wouldn't leave because he was waiting for his date," the news reporter said. I couldn't help but cry. If I had been there, Daren would of died happily. If I had been there, I would've died. Category:MaidenofRock Category:Stories Category:One-shot Category:Completed Stories/Poems